William Afton (Novels)
|-|William Afton= |-|Spring Bonnie= |-|Springtrap= Summary William Afton is the main antagonist of the FNaF Novel trilogy. Unlike his game canon counterpart, this William Afton survived having the springlocks fail (presumably on multiple occasions). He also became Springtrap after being “killed” by Charlie in The Silver Eyes, unlike the original who was scared into the suit by the dead children. For murdering the kids like the game version, after he pulls himself out of the Springtrap suit, he is thrown into a furnace where he perishes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 10-C Name: William Afton, “Dave Miller” | Springtrap Origin: Five Nights at Freddy’s (Novels) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Serial Killer, Businessman, Fazbear Entertainer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Peak Human Speed, Pain Tolerance (Shrugged off multiple injuries without complaint), Stealth Mastery, Genius Intelligence, possibly Martial Arts (Is vastly superior to any other human in the series) | All previous abilities at a higher level, Resistance to Illusion Creation/Mind Manipulation (Springtrap is resistant to the abilities of the Twisted Animatronics), possibly Light Manipulation/Paralysis Inducement (Other animatronics show the ability to blind and stun people who look into their eyes for long periods of time), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) and Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3, as a robot) | Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Street level (Easily broke Officer Dunn’s arm, overpowered him like an adult would a child) | Wall level (Easily crushed Charlie’s windpipe. Comparable to other animatronics) | Below Average Human level (Body is physically weak, and is handicapped) Speed: Peak Human (Can easily rush normal humans) | Peak Human | Below Average Human (Due to his frail body he is mostly confined to his wheelchair. Movement causes him great pain) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Peak Human (Comparable to Foxy, who was able to throw an arcade cabinet, that can weigh up to 320 lbs, with ease; Comparable to Freddy and Bonnie who could easily throw large tables) | Below Human Class Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Below Average Class Durability: Street level (Survived getting hit by a pipe, survived multiple spring-lock failures) | Wall level (Took gun fire from Clay Burke. Scales to Striking Strength) | Below Average level Stamina: High | High | Low Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Knife, Bonnie Suit (Occasionally) | None Notable | Wheelchair Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Skilled businessman and inventor. He learned how to create and control the Twisted Animatronics (which have illumination and mind manipulation technology), as well as ran the company Afton Robotics. Later he created a liquid, presumably remnant, that allowed Carlton to communicate with dead children’s souls) Weaknesses: Cocky and arrogant | Body is weak and frail. Due to crawling out of the Spring Bonnie suit, he is painfully thin and still has parts of the springlocks gouged in his body Key: William (The Silver Eyes) | Springtrap | William (The Fourth Closet) Note: Not to be confused with his game version. Others Notable Victories: Bambi (Disney) Bambi’s Profile (Speed was equalized and William was in his first key) Ghostface (Scream) Ghostface's Profile (Both are 9-C, and speed was equalized) Chucky (Child’s Play) Chucky’s Profile (William was 9-C, Speed was equalized, and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Colonel Robert Hogan (Hogan's Heroes) Hogan's Profile (The Silver Eyes William was used, Hogan had prep but explosives were restricted. Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Police Officers Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Adults Category:Engineers Category:Technology Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Rabbits Category:Immortals Category:Empathic Manipulation Users